There Once Was An Old Man From Gallifrey
by TheEleventhTARDIS
Summary: A collection of Doctor Who related Limericks. Mostly NuWho, Series 1-7. nothing past The Time of The Doctor. Open for requests.
1. The History of The Doctor

_**History of The Doctor:**_

An alien who could change his face,

Travelled throughout time and space.

For over 900 years,

He ran without fears.

With no chance of slowing his pace.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** so my brother was recently reading a limerick book, and I suddenly got a whole bunch of inspirations for Doctor Who related limericks, so I decided to write them out and post them. I haven't seen anything past The Time of the Doctor, so there won't be anything about The Twelfth Doctor in here, and Eleven is my favourite and the one I'm most familiar with, so there will probably be a lot about him and his Series, but some Nine, Ten, and overall Doctor stuff too. there might be a little Classic Who, but I haven't seen as many of those as I would like and am not as comfortable writing them, so it'll be mostly NuWho, Series 1-7._

 _I sadly don't own Doctor Who, but these are my poems, please don't steal them or anything._

 _if anyone has any ideas for limericks you'd like to see please tell me, and review!_


	2. Doctor Who?

_**Doctor Who?:**_

There once was an old man from Gallifrey,

Who could travel anyplace and any day.

When asked: "Doctor who?"

He said: "Just the Doctor, how bout you?"

That clever old Timelord from Gallifrey.

* * *

 _A/N: yeah, this is the first one I wrote, and its not as good, but whatever. also, just so you know, the chapters are not posted in chronological order or anything, just randomly put up whenever._


	3. Rose Tyler joins The Doctor

_**Rose Tyler and her Doctor:**_

There once was an alien Doctor,

When Rose found his two hearts it quite shocked her.

With a smirk and a quip,

She stepped into his ship.

And travelled through time with the Doctor.


	4. Eleventh

_**Eleventh:**_

There once was an old man from Gallifrey,

Who stole a blue TARDIS and ran away.

He travelled through time,

And still looked in his prime.

That Raggedy Doctor from Gallifrey.


	5. The Girl Who Waited

_**The Girl Who Waited:**_

Amy once met a Raggedy Doctor,

And got mad when her therapists mocked her.

For twelve years she did bite,

Till on her wedding night,

She finally ran away with the Doctor

* * *

 _A/N: yeah, I know its 2 more years between her wedding and the Doctor's 2nd visit, but whatever. I just love the idea of little Amy biting people cause they said The Doctor isn't real. I wish I was brave enough to use that method!_


	6. Amelia Pond

_**Amelia Pond:**_

There once was an old man from Gallifrey,

Who convinced a young woman to run away.

He soon grew quite fond,

Of Amelia Pond.

That Raggedy Doctor from Gallifrey.

* * *

 _A/N: headds up, the next couple chapters are gonna be Eleventh-centric_


	7. The Indestructible Rory Williams

_**The Indestructible Rory Williams:**_

Rory Williams' wife's hair is red,

And he frequently ends up dead.

But he manages to come back,

From every attack.

And even his own deathbed.

* * *

 _A/N: lets all give a hand for Rory, who is the sweetest, most loyal, and best husband in the universe! I am soooo jealous of Amy! The Doctor is her best friend, she has gorgeous hair, and she's married to Rory! some people have all the luck! *fangirl fuming*_

 _also, my cousins hate The Eleventh Doctor for some inexplicable reason, but they love Rory and Amy, which tells you how great they are. and personally, I found all of Series 7 after The Angels Take Manhattan to just be kind of bleh without them. I don't hate Clara or anything, she's just not as amazing as the Ponds... ok my minirant is now over, sorry!_


	8. Time Wanderer

_**Time Wanderer:**_

A traveller wandering through time,

Couldn't stand it when others did crime.

The Doctor risked his life,

To save others from strife,

Then went on to the next place and time.


	9. Gallifrey Falls

_**Gallifrey Falls:**_

Gallifrey was no more,

After the Doctor ended the Time War.

He felt guilty for years,

'Cause he blew up his peers.

But the Daleks were now gone for sure!

* * *

 _A/N; I know, I know, its not funny! but if I don't laugh I'll cry..._


	10. Raxacoricofallapatorious

_**Parting of The Ways/Raxacoricofallapatorious:**_

A Timelord whose name was notorious,

went to Raxacoricofallapatorious.

But on the way back,

He, Rose and Jack,

Got stuck in a place far from glorious.

* * *

 _A/N: sorry, I couldn't quite figure out how to end this one...hope its still ok. also, this has very little to do with the actual Series 1 Finale, I just wanted to see if I could rhyme Raxacoricofallapatorious. the answer is yes. and I geuss technically The Doctors name is the opposite of notorious, since no one knows it, but you know what i mean._


	11. The Doctor's Favourite Planet

_**The Doctors Favourite Planet:**_

An alien wandering the stars,

Went from Gallifrey to Skaro and Mars.

But the best planet he found,

Was small, blue and round.

The Earth was his favourite by far.

* * *

 _A/N: nobody tell me I spelled favourite wrong! I'm Canadian, and i refuse to stoop to American standards! XD_


	12. Two Loves, Two Hearts, Two Problems

_**Two Loves, Two Hearts, Two Problems:**_

The Doctor once broke out hives,

And said: "I've got too many wives!"

"If Rose were to meet River,"

He said with a shiver.

"That would be the end of my lives!"

* * *

 _A/N: I know Rose never actually married the Doctor, but whatever! I think River and Rose ganging up on the Doctor would be hilarious._


	13. Regeneration

_**Regeneration:**_

The Doctors abilities are great.

When he dies he'll just regenerate.

Twelve times he can,

Become a brand-new man.

After that he's a slave to his fate.

* * *

 _A/N: Y'know, unless the writers think up some new convoluted reason that he gets an entire new regeneration cycle..._


	14. The Lonely Doctor

_**The Lonely Doctor:**_

There was an old Timelord from Gallifrey,

Whose friends and companions could never stay.

When they were all gone,

The Doctor carried on.

That man and his blue box from Gallifrey.

* * *

 _A/N: awww! poor Doctor! I think he needs a hug! also, this is the last Limerick I've already written, so you'll have to wait till I get inspiration for more...please feel free to tell me what you think of these, and if there's any moments/episodes/characters you'd like me to write about!_


End file.
